


（面生）笼中之鸟

by aishang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishang/pseuds/aishang





	（面生）笼中之鸟

罗浮生回了木屋内就爱躺在沙发上倚着，侧身手肘搁在沙发。掌心托着毛茸茸的脑袋，一手拿起台几上圆盘中倒立的酒杯。本想反身拿沙发后头私藏的酒瓶。

 

酒呢！？罗浮生发现摸索不到，一阵惊呼，脑袋在四处探了探去。

 

本该藏在沙发底下的酒竟然没了！？此时空空如也。

 

肯定又是夜尊。罗浮生笃定。气愤到牙齿都有些隐隐作痛。不过没关系，他当下灵机一动，将私藏在冗杂的渔网中一瓶酒一同拿了出来。

 

大拇指奋力撬开瓶塞，都有些泛了白，太紧了撬不开，便覆上两指咬牙拧开。罗浮生将酒倒入杯中，时不时晃着杯中琥珀色液体，好不惬意。

 

像是偷腥的猫儿眯着眼，还未抿下一口。门外熟悉的脚步声传入了罗浮生的耳畔。罗浮生手上动作有些慌张的收拾起那酒瓶。

 

夜尊轻轻推挪开了门，五指微拢捻动衣角，将自外头袭来的寒气尽数抖敛了去。他的鼻子十分灵敏，闻到了浸漩在空中那若有若无的酒香。

 

明明没收了竟然还会有酒，罗浮生可瞒的不少。夜尊气的想惩罚罗浮生。

 

罗浮生露出了一个满脸无辜的笑容，睫羽在灯光上扬的弧度，实在好看。

 

夜尊不由小腹一紧。禁欲了百年，也该开开荤了。他反手利索的关上了门，单提了上去，一步步走近罗浮生。

 

罗浮生感到了危险靠近，脑中警铃大作，脚下动作却跟不上脑子反应，还未来得及跑之时，落入的夜尊的胸膛，夜尊将他禁桎在那细小的范围。手掌扣住他的手腕。

 

罗浮生抬首，轻吞咽了口唾沫，正好对上夜尊的暗沉眸色，一手攥着夜尊的白袍一处边角，一手微微扭动想挣扎挣来，却被扣得更紧了。

 

罗浮生发誓，他是真心想道歉，抿了抿嘴带着几分无辜。“我错了，小夜..。”

 

“来不及了”夜尊径自凑近他耳边，用牙细细咬着，温热的吐息使罗浮生耳侧染上了一层可疑绯色。

 

罗浮生感觉自己腿都要软了，实在是太敏感了.。脸都迈上了一层红晕，许久未和夜尊如此这样亲近过，如今面前这人如此。不由得脑中浮想联翩，神游天外。

 

夜尊搂住罗浮生的腰，将其抱着而后腾空而起，手是没了束缚，却惊呼了一声，赶忙环住夜尊的脖子，他就这样被夜尊一抱至床沿。

 

罗浮生十分主动的迎合，他紧勾住夜尊，第一回，仰头主动亲吻夜尊，这让夜尊有了不小的诧异。

 

仅仅只是浅吻，便让在夜尊心里泛起了巨大的漩涡，亦是再也按捺不住的波涛汹涌，他手指顺在了罗浮生的发间，加深这个吻。

 

夜尊的吻，以往是炙热且霸道的，带着不可抗拒，现今却是柔情的，他的舌头抵在罗浮生的舌腹搅动着上面的舌头。

 

手上动作亦不闲置，二三下便解了罗浮生的皮夹克。皮肤露在灯光下面的罗浮生，很漂亮，或许一个男人不能用漂亮这个词，但他的确很好看。

 

纤白的手臂，上头不乏锻炼出来的结实肌肉，恰到好处的每一寸，仿佛都是精心雕刻。

 

他的身子亦是白嫩光滑的，像是刚刚煮熟从清水中捞出，褪去了壳的鸡蛋。

 

夜尊手指轻轻一路滑下，指尖微旋按压罗浮生的小腹。他的小腹肌肉都有些许薄了。这些年来被夜尊用上好的灵药来养，吃食都有夜尊照顾，身子都有些懒，动都不想动。

 

罗浮生喉间溢出一声呜咽。身体往后头缩了缩，被夜尊抱得更紧了，手指从小腹辗转至罗浮生的后背。

 

温热的掌心覆在罗浮生的后背，罗浮生被突如其来的这一举动，脊背都僵直了几分，拉近了他与夜尊之间的距离。

“浮生，别怕。”

 

夜尊的话，是无限的柔情，拂慰着罗浮生的心，罗浮生与他四目相触，夜尊眼里皆是他，他彻底放松了下来，连脊背都不在那么绷直。

 

罗浮生的颈，很美，连带着那颗小痣，都生得极美。尤其是在捕鱼时，罗浮生总爱招摇的解了衣领处那几颗扣子，露出洁白的颈，在水光波波的照映下，更是少有的人间绝色。罗浮生更是酒，令人心迷。只让人想浅酌一番。

 

夜尊伸手握住罗浮生的手，从指缝穿过，两人紧紧相握。而后垂首埋入罗浮生的颈侧，罗浮生仰着头，夜尊一路的亲咬留下深红的斑驳痕记，覆盖住了他颈白的颈。

 

敏感的罗浮生勾住了夜尊的腰，下身小洞水淋淋的，渍湿了白色的内裤，隐隐泛了圈透明的白色小圈。

 

夜尊将罗浮生换了个方向。

 

真繁琐。夜尊嫌罗浮生内裤麻烦。三下五除二直接撩掉了罗浮生的内裤，撩到腿弯，上头的水渍，在昏黄灯光的折射下清晰的看见，夜尊朝罗浮生勾起了嘴角，罗浮生立马羞红了脸庞。

 

罗浮生双臂撑着床，任由夜尊将罗浮生抱着换了个方向。彻底撩掉了罗浮生的白色内裤，臀股间的风光大片的暴露在了空气中，罗浮生羞的将脸埋进了床单，耳垂更烫了。

 

夜尊握住罗浮生的手背，温热的温度以触碰的形式传递。俯身吮吻着罗浮生的纤白后背，如漂浮过的鸿毛般扫过大片后背，挠得罗浮生心里有些痒。

“喜欢吗，浮生”

 

把头蒙在床单里的罗浮生，用细碎的声音“嗯。”

 

夜尊早就急不可耐，见罗浮生如此享受。松了罗浮生的手背，覆上两手缓缓将罗浮生的长腿分开，罗浮生的长腿摩着床单，被逐渐拉成大字形孤度，股臀紧紧拢合着，股间十分白洁。轻轻拨开从里头可隐隐约约出现的层层叠叠的粉色嫩肉。

 

好美，这种的风光比他的颈还美。夜尊心里想着。

 

罗浮生被夜尊猛地这一情况给惊到，想把腿并拢。夜尊紧紧的握着。

 

“小夜，你干什么！？”罗浮生侧过头，有几分不高兴的看着夜尊。

 

“当然，是...。”夜尊嘴角上翘沾上几分笑意，夜尊弯膝，两腿抵着罗浮生的长腿，任他怎么样都无法动弹。手从他的小腿一路滑上，罗浮生的腿以细小的幅度颤抖，夜尊将罗浮生紧紧拢到身边，掌心挽着他的手腕。

 

流氓！罗浮生还未呐喊出这句话，就被直直进来的巨物侵袭了后方的领地。疼！罗浮生脑袋里只有这一想法，他感觉夜尊几乎将他整个巨物都插了进去。他疼得脖子往后仰，脚不停的挣扎，床单都被折腾乱了，双腿被夜尊狠狠的钳制了住。

 

他的浮生太完美了。夜尊欣赏着罗浮生，长手一捞，将罗浮生抱了起来，令罗浮生感到了撕裂的疼痛，不断碾着，致使紧致的搅合。

 

罗福生感到了空前绝后的绝望，实在太疼了。他的唇因痛苦而咬出了浅白的印痕，浓密的睫羽划过的弧度，像是划在了夜尊的心头。他的额角隐隐生出了的密汗。

 

“小夜..啊..痛”

 

被攀升欲望所驱使的夜尊听到了心头人的这阵痛呼，缓慢的停下了动作。让罗浮生得以空隙喘息。

 

缓慢的抽出了些，而后一点点的循序渐进，罗浮生被奇怪的感觉所攀附，逐渐感觉后方有些渴望，甬道紧夹着夜尊的性器，不过才堪堪半入，便有如此感觉。

 

太舒服了。这是罗浮生与夜尊的同一想法。

 

罗浮生那些嫩肉紧紧贴合着夜尊的性器，口中溢出的细碎呻吟声，令夜尊加快了动作，不断的抽送挺弄。

 

随着抽插的进出，床单上渍染着些许罗浮生的淫水。

 

“浮生，你好棒。”夜尊有些逗他。

 

“屁”罗浮生红着脸撇过头去，掌中紧攥着床单，不搭理他。

 

将罗浮生换了个方向，让他能清晰看到两人的交合处，正在挺弄的性器，一张一合急不可耐绞咬着性器的领地。

 

“夜尊你个混蛋”罗浮生恼的，屈指微弯不轻不重打了下夜尊。连小夜都不叫了，直接暗骂他。

 

夜尊握住了罗浮生的手腕，将吻轻覆在他的手心。眸底淀着那暗沉的爱意、占有以及癫狂。罗浮生的每一处他都不想放过，他都想占有，从百年前罗浮生将他救出囚笼开始，这个人，就必须是他的。

 

罗浮生的白皙皮肤染上了一层可疑的红色，与落下的斑驳吻痕所交映，毫不突兀。夜尊不断在罗浮生那些个本就覆满了吻痕的地方留下了更深的印红。

 

下面操干的速度更是毫不停歇，淫水混与层层的粉肉都翻了出来，罗浮生仿佛处于云端，欲仙欲死，任由夜尊摆弄。

 

“啊....你慢点..慢点”  
罗浮生嘴上是这么说的，实际渴求的后穴暴露了他的真实想法。他鬓角的汗液越来越多，手背上的青筋因紧握的弧度都有些爆了出来，舒服的蜷曲了脚趾，而后又朝下微弯。

 

夜尊覆辗过罗浮生后穴那层层名为软肉的关卡，探寻着罗浮生真正的高潮点，寻的过程中，大量的淫水包裹着，一层层缓慢倾泻于床单。

 

罗浮生有些脱了力，头靠在夜尊的肩侧，连手臂上都布满了吻痕，虚软到有力无力的垂着。那节节攀升的欲望却毫不停歇。

 

“原来在这。”  
就像你追我逐的游戏。一路的探寻，寻觅到了一块软肉，罗浮生异常的敏感，感觉全身像上了酥酥麻麻的微弱电流，不断的挣扎。夜尊当下便明了。彻底跨部一挺，将性器压送去了那块软肉。罗浮生浪叫出口

“不行了不行了，小夜你放过我”罗浮生几近转身的哀求。

 

“浮生哥哥，都到这一步了，晚了”夜尊的话使罗浮生脸红的真的像个煮熟的大螃蟹。平日里夜尊不会叫他浮生哥哥，今今日如此..太丢人了。

 

夜尊覆手游移至罗浮生的茎身，指尖不断的摆弄，敏感的罗浮生身子都有些抖颤，茎身硕大了几分，移至顶弄不断弄着将其欲望全部倾泻，射满了夜尊的小腹，从两人腿缝间淌到了床单。

 

性器中的欲望挺送进了罗浮生的软肉，那团团的白浊射进了罗浮生的顶端，令夜尊一阵喟叹。罗浮生抻臂则抱得夜尊更紧了。

 

“混...混蛋”罗浮生有些难过，那泪珠儿说下就下，极为好看的眼尾儿都泛了红，滴到夜尊的肩膀。

 

夜尊吻去了罗浮生的泪，是咸腥的，轻轻抚着罗浮生的头发，带着几分利诱的蛊惑。“浮生，别哭。”

 

在罗浮生彻底被安稳下来之后，又继续了下一轮。


End file.
